Coldest Italy, Warmest Russia
by Sage of the Wolves
Summary: He didn't know why he saved his fellow nation. He didn't want to deal with this nation invading his home. He wanted to be left alone to drown in his fears. At first he didn't want the comfort and security the other gave and yet...little by little he started to warm up again. He wanted to have someone hold him close and cherish him. He wanted to feel happy again. He wanted Russia.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not know Hetalia, if I did I would be the hero.

**A/N: Almost everyone is OOC, mostly because I don't think I could write Italy's silliness without unintentionally making him annoying, and I only know a little bit about Russian history but I wanted to try something a little different from the norm. P.S Italy's eyes will be open 85% of the time. And with that let's start the show!**

**Flashback**

_**Insane moments/Thoughts**_

It was eerily dark and silent in the house of the human personification of northern Italy, said nation sat in his bed staring blankly at his ceiling while absent-mindedly rubbing his left arm where a horrible scar as exposed. His golden eyes were half-closed as if wanting to go to sleep but the rest of his body refused; if he tried to go back to sleep the nightmares would come again, forcing him into screaming hysteria.

Italy sighed softly as he tore his eyes away from his ceiling to stare at the scar on his arm with disgust. His grip started to tighten on his arm and the pain that he felt barely registered to his brain. As the Italian continued to apply pressure a warped grin soon broke out onto his feature while a twisted giggle broke from his lips.

_**It doesn't hurt, it doesn't hurt, why would something like this hurt? He did more to me than this, I can handle this feeling. He used to hit, burn, and curse me, this is nothing; I can handle this. Just a little more, a little more…**_

Italy's inner rant was broken when a loud sound reached his ears, the giggling faded and the grin was gone. The Italian nation looked at his door and shrank back, hoping that whatever made that sound would swiftly go away and leave him alone. The noise sounded again this time closer and _inside_ his house. Wincing, Italy made the quick decision to get out of bed and find out who was in his house.

Taking a gun from his bedside drawer, Italy tip-toed towards his door and standing beside it opened it in one fluid movement. Pointing the gun the next moment Italy was rewarded with a startled gasp and a muttered curse. For a minute the Italian stood still but shook his head and stepped out of his room, pressing his gun into the intruder's forehead.

"Do anything and I'll blow your fucking brains out!" the nation growled, his index finger pressed lightly on the trigger.

"Wait, you stupid brother, is that any way to treat old hurtin' Romano?" a slightly rough voice cried out, though Italy could hear a bit of laughter in it.

Hesitating with the gun still pressed against the person's forehead, Italy snorted before lifting his chin, his voice hard as stone. "Who is the biggest cock tease in the world and don't be obvious."

There was a small pause before the other person sighed and shrugged his shoulders, something that Italy could barely see. "That's an easy one, fratello, it's Hungary. Damn bitch gotta nice rack but won't show cause of that stuffy old Austrian."

Without saying a word, Italy pulled the gun away from the not intruder's head and walked away to sit on his bed. With a wary sigh the other person followed and in the light of the moon was revealed to truly be the personification of South Italy, Romano. Romano was the older of the two and the difference between them were there, such as Romano having a darker shade of hair that almost looked brown was well as a tan with the famous curl on the right side while Italy's was on his left.

The older Italy looked at his brother, saw the red rimmed eyes and the dark marks under them, his brother looked so very tired but would not sleep in fear of _him_ showing up. Romano narrowed his eyes though he said nothing, choosing instead to toy with the bandages wrapped tight around his arm. This action brought Italy's attention to him though still Romano remained quiet.

Finally the silence between the brothers was broken when Romano breathed a long sigh while muttering softly to himself. Then without warning he quickly placed a hand on Italy's shoulder and forced his head on his lap. The younger nation flinched and felt a wave of nausea and anger crash over him but before he could speak, Romano spoke first.

"I know you don't like being touched but you look so tired. Go to sleep, fratello, I stay wake tonight for you. Just sleep, I'll keep you safe."

"Romano…thank you."

Romano watched his brother as he slept and smiled, however that smile soon vanished when Italy started twitching and whimpered in his sleep. Reaching over and taking his brother's hand in his own, Romano was relieved when Italy calmed down somewhat.

'_**Oh fratello, look at what that bastard has done to you! I wish I could wring his fuckin' neck! I wish I was there to help you, I'm sorry Italy.'**_

As the night wore on Romano stayed up, just like he promised, trying to console the sleeping Italy when he needed it while listening for anything that wasn't supposed to be in his brother's house. The older brother watched as the night became day and stifled a yawn, looking down on Italy seeing that he looked a little better after his fitful sleep.

Romano sighed softly and rolled his neck, his whole body stiff from staying upright so he stretched himself out to loosen his muscles. This action caused Italy to wake up, his eyes darting around wildly while reaching for his gun that wasn't at his side. Romano took hold of Italy's shoulders while shaking him, yelling for him to calm down. It reached a head when Italy still panicking, punches Romano hard in the face. When his brother goes down does Italy come to his senses and freezes up, staring as Romano slowly picks himself up.

"Damn fratello, you have a serious right hook there." Romano muttered, his voice a bit shaky as he rubbed his cheek.

Italy's eyes grew distant and his body started to sag before he shakes himself and without looking at his brother, tells him to leave.

"Hey Veneziano, it's not that bad, I'm fine. Besides you just got spooked it's no reason to push me away."

"Fratello, please go away, I don't want to hurt you again. I didn't mean to hit you, but when you woke me up all I saw was him and I panicked. I don't want you to get hurt again."

"You stupid brother, that's why I'm not leaving. I won't leave you in fear by yourself, never." Romano took his brother hand and held it tight, this made Italy look up with a sad yet grateful smile on his face.

Italy and Romano stayed seated on the younger nation's bed, enjoying the silence and leaning against each other for support. Romano had a quick thought of staying with his brother for the day but squashed it with a scowl. Italy was only letting him stay now because Romano basically begged, he would be pushing his luck if he tried that.

After a while the two brothers milled around the house, the older Italian thought that he could coax Italy outside but that only resulted in a shouting match and Italy running to his room and hiding under the covers. Romano tried in vain to get Italy to come out but it wasn't going to work this time. Sighing, the older brother merely sat at the foot of his brother's bed and waited.

Even after the sky turning dark and Romano leaving only to return with food, Italy did not show from his hiding spot. Romano tried to talk to his brother that was clearly one-sided and after a bit he shook his head, deciding that nothing else can be done and got up to leave.

Before he left however, Romano walked up to the large bundle lying in the bed and smiled, "I'll come back later, Veneziano. Good night."

Italy waited until he heard his bedroom door close, then he slowly crept out of the covers to watch his brother leave to go back to stay with Spain. The auburn haired nation bit his lip but said nothing, his brother was going away and he would be left alone, again.

"Romano… I'm sorry."

XxXx

Russia watched as the snow lashed violently outside, although it wasn't cold in his home he felt a shiver run though through him. Absently tightening the scarf around his neck the large nation snuggled down farther into the chair he was sitting in and went back to relaxing.

Yet for some reason no matter how hard he tried, the Russian couldn't get comfortable and after a while just decided to take a walk. Strolling through his house was a good way to go until he allowed his mind to wander. Thinking of how the next Allies meeting would go and how he would have fun trolling China, he didn't realize until too late that he bumped into someone. There was a small grunt and the sound of a body hitting the floor before Russia could make out who he slammed into.

Her platinum blonde hair and dazed blue eyes was the first thing he noticed before wincing in embarrassment and muttering, "So sorry, Belarus."

Holding out his hand, his younger sister the human personification of Belarus took the larger nation's hand with a soft smile and before her brother she interrupted him.

"There's no need to apologize, big brother. I wasn't really watching where I was going."

Russia noticed how Belarus seemed to stand slightly stooped over and her breathing was a little shallow, Belarus herself took note of Russia's staring and smirked. With a quick flick of her hand, she swatted Russia on the forehead calling him a "silly worry-wart" and walking off.

Russia stared after his sister and wondered if she was feeling sick, the larger nation then decided to follow her to find out. As he followed his sister, Russia noticed that her gait was uneven and that she seemed to struggle with every step she took. Finally Russia could follow her no more as Belarus went inside her room, but that didn't stop him from hovering outside her door. From where he stood he could just make out his younger sister's voice, she sounded a bit stronger and much more as ease and it bother Russia somewhat. Why would Belarus feel uneasy in her own home?

The silver-gray haired nation shook his head and turned away, he shouldn't be trying to soy on Belarus anyway. She would come to him when she felt ready. As he continued on his walk, another shiver ran through him. Grumbling with annoyance, the large nation squared his shoulders and tried his best to ignore it but that was soon to be proven impossible.

Sighing, Russia decided to try his hand at a walk outside, the cold didn't bother him and he went on his way with no problems. Although the cold didn't bother him Russia knew that some of his people didn't care much for it and wished that it was warmer for their sake.

Once again entering a daze, Russia didn't realize until too late that he had ended up at a train station. Blinking in confusion while muttering to himself that he had to stop letting his mind wander and decided to buy a ticket.

Getting comfortable in the seat, Russia was only vaguely aware of where he was going but couldn't find the motivation to really worry about it. Besides what's the worst that could happen, he was Russia and no one missed with him.

After a couple of hours, Russia found that he was in Italy; the warmer weather felt good on his skin and Russia couldn't help from smiling. The largest nation ambled around for a bit, taking in the sights and having small talk with the people when a sudden thought came to him.

'_**I wonder how Italy is doing, probably eating pasta and talking with the German and Japan.'**_

Russia knew the way to Italy's home and hoped that the Italian wouldn't mind him being there and would cause as little trouble as he could on this visit. However as he got closer yet another shudder went through Russia, growing annoyed with this the Russian started to grumble angrily while picking up his pace.

As he came close to a full length window, the Russian halted in his tracks, there laying in a pool of his own blood lay Italy.

**A/N: Woot, first Hetalia fic ever! I always wanted to do one and now here it is. And to end on a cliffhanger, how original! Anyway, hope you all like this!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thoughts**_

**Insane Moments**

Dreams

Russia stared at the limp figure lying still on the ground and immediately went For Italy's front door. The door held fast and there was only one thing for the large nation to do, taking a deep breath, Russia threw himself at the door which only gave the Russian an aching shoulder. Groaning softly, the silver-gray haired man hurled himself at the doo again with the same results. After a few more minutes of doing this, Russia was sure that his shoulder was fractured but Italy was hurt and bleeding, he had to help. Gritting his teeth, the large man charged the door again, this time he was rewarded with the thing practically coming off it's hinges. Russia wasted no time in rushing to Italy's side and kneeling next to him.

Cradling the smaller nation's head, Russia brought his hand back when he felt something warm oozing on it. Blood. Narrowing his purple eyes, Russia gently picked Italy up and looked around, there were a flight of stairs, surely those would lead to a room? As careful as he could be, Russia carried up to the second floor and quickly enough found a room. Setting the other man down softly, Russia went to look for bandages. Finding some, Russia all but ran to Italy but doubled back to a the bathroom he passed and got a wet rag. Cleaning his head wound and gently wrapping his head, Russia sighed in relief when all was done. As he sat back to watch the sleeping Italian, a thought came to him. Who could have done this and why?

His musings was cut short when he heard a sound followed by a voice calling out to Italy. Russia walked out of the room to be greeted by a banged up Romano, the older Italian was staring at the puddle of blood before bringing his gaze up to the nervous Russia. Before Russia could defend himself, Romano was already stomping towards him.

"What did you do to my brother?!"

Before Russia could defend himself he was given a hefty punch to the jaw and staggered back, the Italian followed up with another punch and a kick to his calf. Russia was forced to one knee which gave Romano the opportunity to aim another kick, this time to Russia's face. Harding the floor hard, Russia went limp hoping that Romano would end it quickly. Yet the other nation's footsteps were moving away from him going towards the room that held Italy. Sighing yet wincing from his hurts, Russia got to his feet and tip-toed over to the room. From where he was peeking Russia could see Romano crouched over Italy, crying and holding his bandaged and still bleeding head.

"I should have never left, I should have stayed with you. Then we could have at least faced that bastard together! Fratello, just hang on, please don't leave me alone!"

As Romano turned around, he saw Russia peeking from the door way and growled his hatred at the bigger man. As he ran forward, Russia was ready. He neatly tripped Romano and sent him crashing to the ground while using the momentum to aim a soft enough punch to his ribs before stooping to place a knee gently on the other's neck.

Romano struggled out of Russia's grasp and sprinted back to his wounded brother where he sat down beside him, muttering soft words that he knew Italy couldn't hear. He didn't object when Russia came to stand by the door way, in fact he didn't acknowledged the Russian at all.

"I did not come here to harm your brother. When I arrived I found him lying in a pool of his blood, I treated his wounds as best as I could and carried him here." Russia looked up to see a reaction from Romano but the other Italy was silent. Taking a deep breath, Russia opened his mouth, steeling himself the angry Romano.

"What happened, was Italy being targeted? Why would someone want to-?

"Please get out. I thank you for helping my brother, but I'll looking after him now." Romano's voice was quiet, and Russia almost ad to lean forward to hear him. When the large nation lingered Romano finally turned to him and repeated himself. His voice which used to have such a fire in it, was gone. Not even the tiniest flame remained. For some reason Russia wanted to stay but he couldn't go against Romano's request, so bowing slightly, he left the Italy brothers and caught a train back to his homeland.

XxXx

Belarus was waiting for him when he got back and immediately she could see the worry and confusion on her dear brother's face. Walking beside him Belarus waited for her brother to speak but when he did it wasn't what she was expecting.

"Do you know if someone might want to see Italy dead?"

Belarus tipped her head to one side and thought for a moment, she didn't know Italy too well but she knew that he was someone that didn't really seem to have grudge with anyone. When she shook her head, Russia just sighed then turned on his heel and went to his room.

"Was there something wrong with Italy, big brother?"

Russia turned to look back on his sister and thought about telling her what happened but quickly dismissed the idea. There was no need to trouble Belarus about this. "No, nothing at all, just asking. Thank you, Belarus."

As he turned away from his sister Russia's thoughts went back to Italy and Romano. He hadn't had time to notice it but Romano was all banged up as well. What the hell happened to the Italy brothers?! Rubbing his face with his hand Russia felt a headache coming on. Maybe it was best if he didn't think about this right now.

XxXx

When a World Meeting was announced two weeks Russia was all for not going but Belarus and even Ukraine bullied him into it, sending both girls a mild glare Russia took off. He didn't turn back as he knew his sister were laughing at him and happy that he had to go in their place. The meeting was taking place in Germany and Russia prepared himself for a long, loud and overall boring meeting.

When he got there, he was surprised to see that most were already there and that the meeting has started. Russia looked around and was surprised to see both Italy brothers in attendance yet still sporting bandages and Italy was leaning on Romano's shoulder. Spain was sitting next to then but he looked more as if he was shielding them and glaring hatefully at someone at the other side of the conference room. The large nation shook his head to clear and went on his way. He took his usual seat next to China who gave him a lazy wave in greeting but his eyes were unfocused and he seemed ready to doze off at any second.

"Hey China, are you okay? You don't look so good."

Before China could answer a loud crash sounded throughout the meeting room, followed by agonized scream. Russia and other nations turned to see what was going on, not expecting what happened.

Italy was crouched over Romano while Spain had a knife buried in a nation's shoulder...Germany's shoulder. Russia instantly got up and kneeled next to Italy who shrank back at his presence though his eyes stayed on Germany.

The blond haired nation struggled with Spain and the knife at his shoulder, though his voice was clear to all who heard him. "Let me go. Just let me kill them."

**A/N: I swear, I didn't mean to end this on another cliffhanger but I'm a little under the weather and just want to end this chapter. The next one won't end in a cliffhanger, I hope. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thoughts**_

**Insane Moments**

Dreams

Spain grappled with Germany as the blonde haired nation tried to get at the downed Romano and the trembling Italy. He growled when the knife he used to stab Germany was loosened from his shoulder and swatted away. The Spaniard huffed angrily as he managed to pin Germany to the ground and lean his weight on him, with that taken care of he turned to Russia who was kneeling next to Italy though the smaller nation didn't seem to notice him.

"Hey Russia, do me a favor and take Italy and Romano away from here. I'll handle this."

Russia looked up as if in a trance and gave Spain a worried look. "But wait...I can't..."

"Please. Just do this for me, everything will be fine!" Spain's words were curt and didn't allow for anymore argument.

Hesitantly nodding his head, Russia carefully hauled Italy to his feet but when he went for Romano, the Italian shoved him away, yelling that no one will touch his brother. After that, the trio quickly exited the meeting and went outside where Russia looked for them a hotel to stay in for the moment.

Russia watched as Italy gently placed his brother on a bed then slumped to the floor beside him. The younger Italian's breath was shaky and though he had closed his eyes, his body twitched and his mutterings sounded unhappy and fear laden. Then Italy let out a loud scream and started flailing around, Russia quickly was at the boy's side yet he had to shake Italy awake and was punched hard in the face for his troubles.

While Russia was nursing his face, Italy was staring hard at the large nation with fear, anger, and a touch of confusion in his eyes.

"Why are you still here? You got Fratello and me somewhere safe, there's no reason for you to still be here."

The silver-gray haired nation looked at Italy for a moment and chose his words carefully, he didn't want to get punched again. "You were screaming in your sleep, I was only trying to help."

"You didn't answer my question! Why are you still here?! Get out!" Italy growled, he tried lunging for Russia but the other nation held him fast, being mindful of his head wound.

"Please, I don't want you to hurt yourself. Just calm down for a bit."

"I'll calm down when you get out, just leave us alone!"

With a mighty shove, Russia was sent back and getting the message yet hating it all the same he left the two brothers before heading back to the meeting place. As he stepped into the meeting room, he found that Germany had been tied to a chair, still raving about killing the Italy brothers and Spain was nursing a wound that was stretched over his side. When he got close, Spain all but tackled Russia and bombarded him with questions about Italy and Romano.

"They'll be fine but Italy forced me out, he wanted nothing to do with me and demanded that I leave him and Romano alone."

Spain nodded and gave a small smile before motioning to Germany. "It's alright, Italy and Romano both are like that now, it's been a long time before they trusted me again and I did nothing but try to help. It's all because of him. Why don't you ask him yourself?"

Russia gave the bound nation a long look and sighed he didn't really feel ready for what was to happen but he felt as if he had to know. There was no reason for one nation to outright want to kill another, right?

Slowly he walked over to the tied up Germany who raised his head only to smile at him, the silver-gray haired nation noticed a very long and ugly scar running the length down his shoulder. Suppressing a shudder, the large nation gathered himself and began.

"Why did you hurt Romano and said you wanted to kill both him and Italy? Aren't you and Italy part of the Axis?"

The blonde haired nation continued to smile while his eyes settled on Japan who stood not too far away from Russia to Spain who growled lowly in his direction. Germany's smile grew bigger before he finally turned back to Russia.

"Italy was nothing but a burden, I always had to save him and at first it wasn't so bad. But then in all the battles we fought I would have driven them back but couldn't because I had to _save_ Italy. Losing battles, losing soldiers; most of which were my friends...all to save a spineless coward who couldn't do anything for himself."

Though no one really notice, Japan gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. Yes, he too thought Italy could be helpless but the boy had a charm that won him over and Japan would even dare to say to he treasured Italy and his friendship. When he first heard of Germany hurting him, he allowed both Italy brothers to stay with him and made sure Germany was ignorant of their location for as long as he could. But secrets cannot stay buried forever, Germany captured Romano one night and broke his arm, along with giving him painful welts with a crowbar. He then cornered Italy and did the same but with more damage to the head. Japan had found them and nursed them back to health but soon after the brothers decided to leave Japan as to not bring harm to him, and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't convince them to stay.

That was where Spain came in, he too knew of the brother's plight and sheltered them for a while, never leaving their side and keeping a watch out for Germany at all times. Yet there was only so much that Spain could have done, one day both Italy and Romano gave him the slip and once again suffered for it, but this time Italy and Romano fought back with Italy managing to stab Germany bad enough for them to escape and leaving the German nation with the scar on his shoulder. Japan bowed his head, he felt as though he failed Italy as a friend and though he now turned his back, he vowed that he would watch over Italy no matter what.

Russia saw out of the corner of his eye Japan leaving but stayed focused on Germany, the blonde nation stared at him blankly with his head nodding, the larger nation grimaced and with one hand shook the other awake. Germany started awake yet did nothing and continued to stare through Russia. Shaking his head, the silver-grey haired nation turned away, there was nothing more to be said. But even still he clenched his fists, gritting his teeth. How dare Germany do something as horrible as trying to kill the Italy brothers just because he was losing in a war?

Although he knew it would be extremely hard, and Italy might reject him, Russia knew he had to help. He didn't know why and he couldn't explain if he tried but he just knew he had to do something. To make sure Italy would be safe; that would be his mission.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thoughts**_

**Insane Moments**

Dreams

The walk back to the hotel where the Italy brothers were staying felt longer this time around to Russia, the large nation couldn't put his finger on why but maybe it had to do with what he now knew about both Italy and Romano. Shaking his head, he tried to steel himself and prepare for what he knew would be a long night. If he was lucky to last that long. Sighing, Russia continued on his way and as he reached the path leading to the hotel, he could just see Japan walking in. Tipping his head to one side, the large nation wondered what would happen.

XxXx

Japan had knocked softly on the door and expected to be ignored, he wasn't sure how he would explain to Italy of knowing this place and hoped his fellow nation would overlook it. Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door and waited for either Italy and Romano to answer, Japan did jump back when Italy opened to the door, pointing a large shard of broken glass at his head. Japan stared at the gazed over eyes of Italy, whose arm started to tremble but he didn't let the glass shard go.

"Why are you here? _He _could have followed you. Get out"

Japan gently pushed the glass shard away and stepped closer to Italy, the younger nation flinched and took a couple of paces back yet Japan kept coming. Shuddering, Italy closed his eyes and swung the shard before he felt something warm run down his hand. Opening his eyes Italy can see that he sliced open Japan's cheek but the other nation doesn't react, instaed he takes Italy's hand in his own and makes him drop the glass. Then he takes Italy's other hand and holds them together, smiling.

"Italy, I am so sorry I wasn't able to protect you and Romano more. You can't keep living in fear, you have to face it head on but not alone, I'll be there with you. Italy, I want to you to know that not matter what, even without Germany; we are still the Axis."

As the words sunk in Italy felt tears welling up and for the first time in a long time, he cried. Holding on to Japan and crying into his shoulder, the tears kept coming and Japan supported Itlay through it all. When no more tears would come, Italy moved away from Japan but let him in the safe house, there Romano eyeed him suspiuosly but his younger brother waved him off, calming the older Italian.

From there on, Japan stayed with the Italy brothers, talking and trying to get them to be more comfortable. He even get Italy to laugh once and Japan was happy that he was able to see Italy's smiling face. Even if it was brief. The night was growing cold with the passage of time, but Japan was reluctant to leave. However it was Romano who gave the older nation a gentle towards the door and a small wave.

"We'll be fine, okay? If something happens we'll be ready for it...it was nice seeing you, Japan."

The dark haired nation smiled softly and bowed to the younger one. "Yes, it was. Let's hope that we can continue to have days like this."

It was Italy who answered this time. "Maybe, but for now I am content. Like you said, even with just the two of us we are still the Axis, no matter what. Goodnight Japan."

Good night, my friends."

XxXx

Russia walked out of the World Meeting to clear his head, the knowledge that he now had weighed on him heavily as well as the oath he made. Growling quitely and pulling lightly at his hair, Russia was at a sudden lost of what to do. Letting go of his hair and sighing softly, the Russian looked up at the leaves' shadows once again and allowed a small smile to tug at his lips. just as he was thinking about what to do, out of the corner of his eye Russia saw Japan walking back to the conference building. With nothing else to do, Russia hualed himself up and ran to catch up to the speedy Japan.

The dark haired nation heard more than saw Russia coming and halted while waiting for him to get closer. Once close enough Russia greeted the other nation polietly, though inwardly wondering why Japan was smiling. Pushing that to the back of his mind, Russia settled into a nice silent walk back to the building, thinking of some way to break the silence before Japan beat him to it.

"Italy and Romano, they will be okay. I'll will help them no matter what."

Russia turned to look at his fellow nation but at the moment, Japan didn't seem to take any notice of him. In fact he seemed to have slipped in his own little world, the sliver-gray haired nation decided to wait though what Japan said did interest him. Together, the two of them entered the World Conference room only to be met with quiet muttering that was broken up with a few angry voices.

America was the first to see them and waved them over before mentioning towards the still bound Germany.

"After his explaination he refused to talk, even though we tried to beat it out of him. Damn him. Have you you gotten to seeing the Italy brothers? Are they alright?"

Her voice, so full of concern, surprised Russia. America wasn't what one would call..caring towards others not named Canada or Belarus but she did sometimes have a heart. Seeing that she was obviously wondering over Italy and Romano made Russia feel as though he might have help with his vow in the long run. However before he could speak Japan jumped to it.

"They are fine but more time to thmselves, it wouldn't be wise to disturb them now"

America gave the Japaneses nation a long look before nodding, then she turned on her heel back towards Germany who looked up to sneer openly at her. Withou so much as a word, America raied her fist and sent the bound German hurtling into a wall, creating a large crater in the process and leaving the blonde nation unconscious. Sucking her teeth, America walked over to him and roughly picked him up before once again punching him in the face.

"Wake up, dammit! That wasn't enough to put you down! I bet Italy and Romano had to suffer worse than this, I'm going to make sure you hurt for this. WAKE THE HEL UP!"

Before more damage could be done, America was stopped by surprisingly Russia himself. The American nation stared at him for a moment before gently yanking her wrist away and sighing. Although he knew Gemany deserved it, hitting him would change anything and Italy and Romano would still be wary of everyone.

The two stared at each other for a moment more before breaking apart with America going to stand with Britain and Canada. Russia watched them for a minute more then shook his head, what a mess! With a sigh, the Russian thought that nothing else could be done here so he decided to o home.

XxXx

Belarus was there to greet him home while cooking in the kitchen and the smaller nation instantly noticed the strained expresion on Russia's face before aking what happened.

"My dear sister, what do you do when you want to help someone but they reject you, yell at you and ultimitey want nothing to do with you?"

Belarus' eyes widened before turning the question over in her mind. "I wouldn't know exactly. I gues want you could do is simply go slow. Try to get the person to open up to you, don't try to force they'll only turn you away. After enough time passes, get closer and hopefully things would work out."

Belarus then tipped her head to the side, wondering what her brother had in store but when she tried to ask Russia unintentionally ignored her. Shaking her head and slightly put out, the platnium blonde nation shruuged her shoulders and went into her room. Maybe she'll ask Amerca what was going on.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thoughts**_

**Insane Moments**

Dreams

Belarus sat quietly next to America, enjoying the feeling of the other nation leaning against her. The two had stayed this way for a while now though neither felt like moving. America stirred slightly against Belarus before settling with a sigh.

"So, what's up. You seemed pretty frantic to see me."

"There was something bothering me and I had a feeling that you knew something about it so I came."

America grunted softly but remained quiet, she had a feeling she knew where this was going. Belarus stalled for a minute, choosing her words carefully when America beat her to it.

"Is it about Germany? Fine, I'll tell you, the sick bastard tried to kill Italy and even Romano, all because he was losing the war. Poor little guys, they've really been having a hard time, wish I could do something to help."

_'So that's what big brother was talking about.'_ Belarus nodded to herself with a determined look in her eyes. _"I may not know everything but no one should be treated badly because something is not going your way. I want to help Italy too!"_

Belarus was shaken from her thoughts when America moved to get up, a determined look on her face. She was staring out of her window before she turned excitedly to the other female nation.

"I want to help Italy, he may be on the opposite side of the war but no deserves what he and his brother had to go through. I saw the way he reacted at the world meeting and he probably won't like it but I can't just sit here. I want to help them."

Belarus smiled at the way her America was working herself into a frenzy, she could see that the dirty blonde nation really wanted to help and so she would lend her support too. Getting up, Belarus walked over to America and gave her a salute, the female nation smiled and linked arms with her girlfriend and shouted for victory.

XxXx

Japan was sitting calmly across the table from Italy and Romano, drinking tea while trying to think of a way to get the two to open up. The silence that stretched before them was not uncomfortable though Japan would have liked it if something were to happen. Italy and Romano themselves didn't seem bothered by it either and the trio continued on for a few moments when Japan thought of something.

"Russia, he told me you lashed out at him after he helped you. Did you try to get in contact with him?"

At this Italy turned his head away, muttering under his breath before shaking his head. "I...just wanted him to leave, though I do know that he was trying to help. Do you think I should thank him?"

A slight edge crept into the younger nation's voice, Japan knew that he would have to be careful. "I'm not saying that you have to do anything, I just thought it would help."

"Maybe it's for the best that we stay away from the others."

Japan felt his shoulders tense in anger before letting out a sigh, if he put one word wrong it could be the end his friendship with Italy and the older nation knew how much Italy wanted to keep their friendship going, despite anything he may say. The black haired nation shook his head before gazing back at the two brothers, Italy seemed to have forgotten Japan's words already and was freely talking quietly to Romano who smiled at his younger brother. However just when Japan thought that he should leave both Romano and Italy glanced at him. Then with a deep breath, Romano spoke.

"We'll see him, Russia. I'm not leaving my fratello behind, I can't. Is that fine with you?" The way he asked the question made Japan slightly uneasy.

"You don't have to ask for my permission, I just thought it would...nice." Japan finished lamely.

Italy snorted before getting up and walking to the door. As he opened it, he gave the Japanese nation a wry smile. "Don't worry, Japan. We may not be that strong but we can hold our own for a while. Russia will not get the chance to hurt me or Romano."

Japan quickly got the message and stood up to leave not without saying goodbye to Romano who returned it with a grunt.'Think of it as a "Romano farewell'." Italy muttered as Japan left.

"I'll see you later, okay?"

"Yeah."

XxXx

Belarus moved her head back and forth as she watched America run around her room, the platinum blonde nation was sure that she would have an ache in her neck by the end of the day. With a wary sigh, she prepared herself for what she was able to say but just as she was about to open her mouth, America was at her side brandishing a large metal baseball bat with a wicked grin on her face.

"Uh..."

"So what do you think? Will this be sturdy enough for when we storm Germany's castle and beat him to a bloody pulp?"

Belarus blinked twice before she was able to come up with something. "That's your plan? Beat the shit out of Germany? You do realize that could start could start a war between you two, right?"

"He may have not hurt me directly but as I said, no one deserves to suffer that kind of pain. Now are you still with me?"

Belarus sighed but knew better than to argue with America, the younger blonde girl could be downright evil if she thought someone wasn't going to help her in her evil schemes. The platinum blonde nation couldn't help but feel a smile tugging at her lips, her America was in her own violent way was doing her best to help Italy and Romano..So she in turn would take up arms and beat the ever loving crap out of Germany too, with that she grabbed a spare baseball bat and once again saluted to America.

"Alright, let's go kick some ass!"

**A/N: Yeah, sorry for the long wait and sorry that this is so short. While relevant to the plot it's still kinda just a little bit filler-ish. Be that as it may, enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thoughts**_

**Insane Moments**

Dreams

Russia paced around in her room, thinking about Italy. Should he try to go back and work on his friendship with him and Romano? No, the last time he tried to stay it didn't work out so well. Growling and tugging lightly at his hair, the large nation slumped his shoulders and left his room. Maybe some fresh air would help him think.

Outside, Russia was instantly hit with the cold air of his home but smiled all the same. Sometimes the frigid air really did help him think and he breathed in a lungful of it happily. As he walked through town, he was still no closer to figuring out how to help the Italy brothers than before. Sighing, Russia allowed his mind to wander and with a fleeting smile he realized that this was a becoming a habit, one that he didn't think would be ending soon. As he walked in a daze, he didn't realize until too late that he barged into someone. of course he wasn't affected but the other person wasn't so lucky. Having hit the snow covered ground hard and was groaning in slight pain. The mutters sounded feminine and with a jolt Russia woke up and realized that it was Ukraine.

"Ah little brother, you are as study as ever," Ukraine muttered as Russia helped her to her feet.

Russia blushed slightly and bowed his head, maybe he should kick this habit in the bud before he ran into anyone else. "So sorry, big sister. I didn't mean to."

As Ukraine brushed herself off, she gave her brother a side-long look and smirked. She knew what was going on with Germany and the Italy brothers and although it enraged her, there wasn't much that she could do. But that didn't mean that she couldn't help her dear younger brother now, did it?

"It's fine Russia, though you really should pay more attention, someone small could get hurt." Ukraine's smirk grew wider as she watched Russia shift his weight, sometimes it was fun watching him squirm.

"Uh Ukraine..." Russia began meekly, though he didn't get to finish as his older sister cut him off.

"I know that you want to help Italy and Romano, but you can't rush into it, brother. Someone who has been hurt like this needs time, time to heal, and time to trust again."

Russia flinched at this, he didn't really think that they both needed time, he just thought that he was there, everything would be fine. "But how much time, sister? How long should I wait?"

Ukraine fixed him with a light glare. "As much time as they need, Russia. You can't just go swooping in and expecting Italy to latch on to you. You'll just end up hurt. And sometimes even the people who are trying to help may unintentionally turn on you."

Russia tilted his head to the side, Ukraine had muttered that last part with a touch of bitterness. Did something like this happen to her? Russia tried to think of a time but came up with nothing. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Ukraine gave him a pat on the shoulder and started to walk off. For a moment Russia sat stock still just watching his sister go before shaking his head and running after her. The silver haired nation turned to see her brother running up to her and stopped with a small smile tugging on her lips.

"You want to come with me, don't you?"

Russia nodded silently.

"You don't even know where I'm going," there was a slight hint of annoyance in the older nation's voice but Russia either didn't notice or didn't care.

When the trench-coat wearing nation refuses to move, Ukraine just sighed and beckoned him to follow her. Together they boarded a train to the airport and Russia was surprised to see that they were heading to Austria. What could his sister be wanting to do there? When he looked over to ask, Ukraine was staring out the window absently. She didn't look to be the moon of talking.

The rest of the ride went silently by and when the pair touched down, Ukraine was quick to hail a taxi and direct him to Austria's address. Once there, Russia tipped his head to the side, why were they in Austria? Were they coming to see the man himself? That couldn't be, Ukraine never mentioned having any sort of relationship with the stuffy nation.

"Come on little brother, don't lag behind. I might just leave you."

Russia hurried after Ukraine after that and soon enough they were at Austria's front door. For a moment Ukraine hesitated with ringing the doorbell before she shook her head grumbling to herself and pushed the button. Not long after, the door opened to reveal not Austria but the human personification of Hungary.

The two women stared at each other for a while before Hungary herself broke the contact by looking away. She seemed more worried than surprised to see Ukraine who simply tipped her head forward.

"It's nice to see you again, Hun." Ukraine spoke softly, her voice barely above a whisper. It was as if by speaking any louder she might scare the other woman.

Russia saw Hungary flick her gaze back to his sister for the briefest of moments before turning away again, but the largest nation could have swore that he saw a fleeting smile on the slimmer nation's face.

"Yeah, it's been a long time, Raine. You seem to have gotten better at coming when Austria is gone." Hungary's voice was equally soft yet had a underlying tone of longing within.

After speaking, Hungary looked back to Ukraine to see her still bowing and gently cupped her chin to lifted her head. "Please look at me, it's been so long. Why don't you come in and relax, I know you're tired."

Hungary moved aside to allow Ukraine in when she finally noticed Russia. "What is he doing here?"

Ukraine looked back to give her younger brother a hard look before turning to the light chestnut haired nation. "He wanted to come along, don't worry he won't cause any problems."

Russia turned away from his sister's harsh look lowered his head, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to come with her. He felt as if he wasn't wanted and tried to turn back. Yet before he could, he felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Ukraine staring apologetically at him.

"I'm...sorry, please don't go, brother. I have some things on my mind and I know you do to. This house is very big, maybe the quiet will help you think. If you need me, I'll be with Hungary."

"You're free to do whatever you want, just don't eat up all my food, 'kay?" Hungary gave him a friendly smile before walking up a flight of stairs to her room with Ukraine following close by.

As he watched them go, Russia slumped his shoulders before shuffling to the living room where a giant TV was waiting. Sitting on the couch with a flop, the beige haired man sighed. _**'What a mess! What am I supposed to do?'**_

XxXx

Ukraine sat on Hungary's bed, her knees drawn up to her ample chest with said girl leaning against her back, the pair were silent for a long time and neither were in a hurry to break the silence. Many different thoughts were running through Ukraine's mind and she shut her eyes in an effort to clear it but to no avail. She growled softly but stopped when she felt Hungary stir against her back.

"I missed you a lot." Hungary's voice was still quiet though in it held a lot of pent up raw emotion, so much that it made Ukraine wince.

"And I you. I wish there was some way that we could be together without having to sneak around."

Hungary scoffed at that, but smiled all the same. "If only it were that easy. If only Austria would let me go."

At the mention of Austria, Ukraine let loose a low growl which made Hungary laugh, the silver haired nation stopped and tipped her head back, lightly banging into the other girl's head. Hungary yelped lightly then then as revenge bashed her head against Ukraine harder than she intended which lead to the busty woman holding her head in pain, groaning.

"Ah, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-" She was cut off when Ukraine suddenly turned toward her and grabbed her wrist pulling Hungary towards her to press her lips against her own.

Hungary's eyes widened in surprise before slowly closing them and relaxing her body. She melted into the kiss with a quiet moan and wrapped her arms around Ukraine, holding her tight. The two broke apart soon after and neither spoke, lost in their own thoughts. Then Hungary got up and walked a short distance away, Ukraine watched her with wary eyes and braced herself for the worst. What was she, stupid?! Why the hell did she do that, it would ruin everything!

However, though Ukraine was expecting an angry response she never got one, instead Hungary turned back to Ukraine with a soft smile. Holding out her hand, she beckoned Ukraine to take it.

"I want to be with you again, but there are still things that need to be taken care of. I can't leave just yet. But...if you wish to stay, I'd really like that."

"But what about Austria?" Ukraine asked, taking her hand.

Hungary snorted and when she spoke, her voice gained a harsh edge to it. "He rarely comes here now. It will make things easier for us. So what say you?"

Ukraine gave Hungary a smile of her own and gently nudged her. "I'll don whatever it takes to get you back, even if it means fighting Austria. I don't want to lose you again."

**A/N: So here's the new chapter. I'll explain Hungary's and Ukraine's relationship more in the next chapter. Until then, enjoy.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thoughts**_

**Insane Moments**

Dreams

Ukraine and Hungary talked for a little while longer, all the while being close together and really just enjoying each other's company. The two girls soon became quiet and lost in their own thoughts, but the silence was not an uncomfortable one. Ukraine was the first to break out her musings when she turned to Hungary with a small sigh.

"So how is Austria treating you? It's been awhile since we last talked about him. He isn't doing anything to you, is he?"

With a slight smile tugging at her lips, Hungary shook her head. "No, you know that he has no real backbone to even try to hurt me. And even then all he does is play his beloved piano. He just keeps to himself mostly."

Ukraine smirked at this and took Hungary's hand. "You know, it wouldn't be so bad if you leave him. You could stay with me."

The brown haired nation nodded her head and for a moment it seemed that she would take the other's offer. Austria never meant to be malicious to her but he sure didn't do much to make her feel secure. As Hungary said, all he ever seemed to want to do was play his piano.

Ukraine was lost in her thoughts for a moment before she suddenly got up and took Hungary's hand. "Come on, you need some time to relax and I want to spend that time with you. Please Hun."

Hungary stared at the silver haired nation for only a second before smiling, she jumped up and hugged Ukraine, even crying a bit. When she let go, she nodded and the two girlwent down the stairs.

Russia looked up when he heard Hungary and his sister coming down, they barely spared him a glance before going out the door. Russia was left by himself and he didn't know what to do. The large nation sat with his knees to his chest while listening to the silence in the room. After a bit, the man couldn't take this anymore and got up.

He didn't exactly know what he was going to do but he didn't what stay here alone in this house. With a small nod, Russia left and walked out allowing his mind to wander this time and just letting his feet take him to wherever they wanted him to go.

It wasn't long before he found himself in Italy and Russian smiled wryly at this. **_'Maybe it is a good thing to let my mind wander, I did want to come here.'_**

Russia walked up to Italy's home but hesitated at the door, he didn't have a plan nor did he know what to say. As he was mulling over his thoughts, the door suddenly opened and Italy stood tense, glaring at him.

"What are you doing here?" his tone though light, did not sound inviting and Russia faltered, unnerved.

"I...I just wanted to come and see you. I wanted to see how you were doing."

"Why?"

Russia mentally shook himself and tried to sound calm. "Is there something wrong with wanting to see how a fellow nation is doing? I won't cause any trouble, I promise."

Italy continued to glare at him a second longer before reluctantly standing aside to let the larger nation in. "I don't believe in promises, not anymore."

Russia winced lightly at the hollowness in Italy's voice but shook it off, determined to try and help him. The younger nation led him at the living room where they sat in silence and Russia wracked his brain for something, anything to say.

Italy sat with his eyes closed, obviously thinking and looking like he didn't want to be disturbed. That was all well and fine for him but Russia was starting to fidget and tapped his foot against the floor to have _something _to do. The brown haired nation finally opened his eyes and stared at Russia that the larger man was sure to turn blood to ice.

"Why are you here?" Italy asked again, his hands curled into fists.

Russia averted his eyes and shivered slightly, unable to take the intensity in the younger boy's gaze. His mouth had run dry and he swallowed trying to calm down. It didn't help at all.

"I just wanted to see you..." came the weak reply.

Italy narrowed his eyes and growled, suddenly lunging at Russia and with the element of surprise managed to pin the other nation down and go for his throat. However he didn't choke him, instead the younger nation started _crying!_

"Why can't you just leave me alone? I didn't want any of this! Why can't you all just disappear?!"

Stunned by the raw fear and anger in Italy's voice, Russia didn't hesitate and hugged the crying boy who, predictably struggled, even biting Russia's shoulder but the silver haired nation didn't let go. After a while Italy lost the strength to keep struggling and simply lay limp on Russia's body while said nation continued to hug him.

"It's...going to be okay. I won't let anything or _anyone_ hurt you! I...I swear it."

The younger nation allowed a few more tears to fall but overall he just smirked dryly while easing himself off the large man. "You don't know anything."

"Regardless, I still want to help! I...don't want to see you in so much pain. It...it hurts me to see you like that." Russia turned his head away, his feelings coming out in a rush.

Italy had likewise turned away from the bigger man but his declaration of himself hurting in reaction to his own pain struck a cord. The boy gritted his teeth and balled his fists again, but not in anger, more like confusion. Even _he _didn't show that much emotion, even before things went to shit. Russia was showing him more concern for him in a single afternoon than _he _did in a whole year.

Italy placed a hand over his heart and began to pant, confusion and uncertainty were piling up in his mind and he didn't know how to handle it. Aid came to him in the form of Russia's hand gently being placed on his shoulder. The boy looked up to Russia to see him smiling at him.

"Please, if it's too much for you then I will leave. I didn't come here to cause you grief. Only to help." With that the silver haired man got up and began walking to the door.

Italy watched as this happened, he watched as the only one who cared about him besides his brothers began to leave. He opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. For a moment he thought of why he was doing this, he didn't want to close to anyone ever again. He didn't want to get hurt again but Russia...Russia hugged him and for the first time in a long time he felt warm.

He didn't want to lose that. Not at all. Gritting his teeth and reaching out, the Italian nation grabbed the Russian nation's hand, forcing him to stop and look back.

"No. Don't go. Please...stay here...with me." Italy bowed his head so he wouldn't have to look at Russia, he didn't want the bigger nation to see his tears.

However this was made a moot point as Russia cupped his chin and gingerly made Italy look at him before pulling him into another hug. "As you wish."

**A/N: Hey, guys! Sorry for the ungodly wait. There are no excuses. So just hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry it's on the short side.**


End file.
